wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Konrad Curze/@comment-25036576-20160108185257/@comment-25036576-20160110072900
Lel, przecież pisałem że cywile są niewinni. Dlatego napisałem taki "monolog". Czy wiara w coś sprawia że są winni? W ogóle dlaczego piszesz w kontekście wiary w Imperatora, nawet ona zakłada niewinność ludzi, prosi (uprzejmie, bolterem) żeby oddawali swe życia czy też poświęcali się dla dobra Imperium. Również zaklada chamowanie emocji, żeby nie grzeszyć, by Chaos nie miał się czym karmić. Nawet z punktu widzenia władz Imperium: cywile są niewinni. Np. w "Nightbringer" to podkreślano, że marines muszą zderzać się z mrokiem itd, by ochronić niewinnych ludzi, oddanych Imperium. Dlaczego mieliby być winni, skoro nawet wiara w Impka mówi że cywil jest niewinny, a jedynie powinien poświęcać się dla Impka? Z resztą co to za gadanie? Na wojnie cywile są niewinni. Więc Konrad mógł zbudować zamek z: a) wrogiej siły militarnej b) niewinnych ludzi. No to se wybierz. Hah! Cywile i bycie winnym hehe, nie wiem skąd to wytrzasnąłeś. To jak Tempestus wybijało cywilów Tau to to było OK? "Exterminatus" A Chaos nie? Rywalizacja między bandami. Rozstrzeliwanie swoich czy wysadzanie w powietrze całych miast, nawet jeśli były tam siły chaosu. Exterminatus wbrew pozorom to nie jest jakieś "a walniemy go tam! Albo tutaj? Nudzi mi się" nie jest często stosowany. Dla miliona zdrajców wysłanoby tylu żołnierzy, spójrz na Vraks - 8mln sił... i praktycznie większość planety zdrajców (choć 99% nieświadomych). Był Exterminatus? Nie, wysłano siły. Aha, czyli Chaos morduje po każą im bogowie? No patrz... to w Imperium morduje się swoich żeby jak już pokonać wroga (wysadzenie czegoś, exterminatus itd), baaardzo rzadko dochodzi do walki między frakcjami, podczas gdy w Chaosie nie wszyscy bogowie się lubią. To się siły mordują. Poza tym Nurgle nie każe jakoś specjalnie zabijać, jemu chodzi o choroby i jak już to śmierć od nich (albo coś gorszego - życie jako kawał kupy). Slaanesh wolałby coś jak niegdyś Eldarskie państewko. Jedynie Khorne. Tzeentch zawsze w ramach planu czy przekabacenia kogoś. Jak zabijają dla boga to składają w ofierze, a często po prostu ot tak mordują. No ale Imperium ma powód: pokonać wroga, uratować ludzkość. A Chaos ma powód:: zadowolić boga, potem ew. zginąć. Raczej ten 1szy jest poważniejszy. No i w ogóle niby dlaczego tutaj uważasz że Imperium przebija Chaos? Imperium ratuje siebie, a czy Chaos ratuje siebie? Robią to dla rozrywki, starczyłoby im karmienie się ludzkością, a wolą więcej - wolą wojny itd. Przecież we wszystkich kodeksach Chaosu jest napisane że Chaos zrodził się ze złych emocji, niegdyś była zbalansowana, ale potem całe zło itd zaczęło się krystalizować. A te "dobre strony" to niedość że są krzywym zwierciadłem "dobrych stron" to jeszcze są raczej efektem ubocznym albo widzi mi się boga niż tym, z czego bóg powstał Honor - mordowanie wszystkiego jak leci, cywilów też, byle by ostrzem bo to ono najlepiej rozlewa krew i w ogóle broń biała jest symbolem rozlewania krwi. Nienawiść psioników jest objawem tego że Khorne nie przepada za Tzeentchem (ukradł mu demona, ledwie został obalony u szczytu władzy) a nie że są niehonorowi - czyli efekt uboczny Bóg postępu, to raczej bóg rozwoju ale w złą stronę - odkrywania mrocznych tajemnic które miksują mózg. "Zmiany" tutaj raczej świadczą o degeneracji niż stawania się dobrym, lepszym, bardziej humanitarnym itd. Z resztą pan zmian, bo on swoją wolą zniekształca rzeczywistość, albo buduje piętrowe plany, które nagle zmieniają albo potrafią namieszać nieźle ludzkości (siłom Imperium itd), a nie że "zmian" bo się wszystko zmienia, czy to na lepsze czy na gorsze. Jego "efektem ubocznym" może być poznawanie tajników wiedzy, ale tak czy siak - w wypadku Chaosu są one zgubne Dążenie do perfekcyjności Slaanesha polega w głównej mierze na pysze, spełnianiu najbardziej wyuzdanych potrzeb ciała czy myśli. Jego perfekcyjność to raczej prędzej dotyczyłoby ciała - kuszenia i uwodzenia, a jak wiadomo i tak okazuje się że to podstęp. Więc tak czy siak zawsze są tu negatywy. Może jak ktoś zinterpretuje "dążenie do doskonałości" w przypadku Slaanesza jako dobre, to tak jakby zinterpretował masowe mordowanie cywilów jako ręczną rekombinację genetyczną, by ludzkość była perfekcyjna, co jest... no wiadomo. Więc jeśli doszukujesz się dobra w odwiecznym złu, to raczej jest to efekt uboczny a nie część ich domeny, i w dodatku najczęściej w krzywym zwierciadle. Uważasz że ujawnienie Chaosu jest OK? Nope. No a gdyby wszystkim powiedzieć co to Chaos, to na pewno nikt nie czciłby bogów? Przecież Inkwizycja specjalnie łapie psioników, żeby ich trenować żeby nie sprowadzali demonów przypadkiem, a co dopiero gdyby każdy co głupszy obywatel mógł? Serio? SERIO? W przypadku WK chaos nie posiadał tak wielkiej siły militarnej, a walka z tą silą może skończyć się przekabaceniem lojalistów na Chaos. Już nie wystarczy nie używanie prastarych artefaktów, czy odwiedzanie prastarych, chaosowych miejsc. Teraz sama wojna może sprawić że lojaliści staną się Chaosowcami. No i Imperator stosował tą samą taktykę, co Imperium: nikt nic nie wie. Nawet jego najbardziej oddani synowie, a w przypadku "dzisiejszego" Imperium: wie o tym inkwizycja, wiedzą lordowie Terry, dużo marines itd. Czyli: odpowiedni ludzie są poinformowani. Z resztą spójrz: czy plan Impka zadziałał? TAK! Ateizm itd pokonał chaos! Jak Horus został spaczony, to w to nie uwierzył i olał bogów, bo to wymysły i zabobony! No raczej nie, prawda? I kolejny przykład: zawsze jak dowódca oddaje się Chaosowi, to ci oddani mu nawet nieświadomie przechodzą na Chaos. Horus i jemu poddani. Gubernatorzy i ludzie pod nimi. Z resztą spójrz na Vraks, kolejny przykład: ogryni, zawsze służą panu, toteż stają się heresiami jeśli i on będzie. To jest ironia całego ludzkiego gatunku w WH40k - musisz być lojalny dla dowódcy i oddany sprawie, by zwyciężyć Chaos, ale oddajesz się Chaosowi, jeśli dowódca to zrobi, bo jesteś lojalny i oddany sprawie. To samo gubiło całe zakony marines - Krwawe Kruki są dobrym przykładem. Jedynie ci, którzy się zbuntowali nie spaczyli się, nawet nieświadome Krwawe Kruki mordowały cywilów. A teraz gdyby każdy wiedział co to Chaos, by tego uniknąć... to na pewno nikt nie czciłby bogów. Wyobraź sobie że w Imperium tylko psionik (który jest baaaardzo rzadkim "mutantem) może sprowadzić demony i to w dodatku rzadko - przez przypadek. A teraz wyobraź sobie to: każdy może! Biliony ludzi i połowa to potencjalni czciciele Chaosu. No serio, żaden problem.